Such an installation or removal operation is required, for example, in nuclear fuel reprocessing facilities when the pass-through conduits thereof have to be repaired or replaced. In that case, the pass-through conduits must be pulled out of partition walls which are provided for shielding between individual sections of the facility. The pass-through conduits have to be introduced again into such wall openings.
German published patent application No. DE-OS 34 01 278, which corresponds to European patent No. 149127, discloses a repair and installation carriage for nuclear facilities which is intended for use in the above-mentioned reprocessing facilities. This carriage has a platform which is adjustable in elevation and a shielded cabin which is carried thereon. However, this carriage is not well-suited for the operation of installing or removing a pass-through conduit notwithstanding the large number of tools which can be remotely controlled from the cabin because the tools are associated with the platform of the carriage and frequently the platform cannot be moved sufficiently close to the pass-through conduit to be installed.